mist_walkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugann
Overview Hugann is an itinerant mendicant priest who puts his faith, discipline, cunning, and skill with the staff into the service of God and toward the purpose of freeing slaves. Background He was born to an impoverished peasant family and immediately taken away from his family as payment for debts. Raised in the service of a wealthy merchant, he won his freedom at the expense of his left leg -- shattered while leaping from the back of the merchant's carriage. After several hungry years as a beggar, he was brought in from the street by 'moss-cloth' monks, who fed him, helped him to learn to walk with a staff, and eventually inducted him into their orders. He has spent the last 5 years traveling. Crunch Relationships Khanag, bishop of Tsapis (significant): A teacher of Hugann's from his time as an acolyte, recently (and somewhat unexpectedly) elevated to bishop. A kind-hearted, intelligent, and diligent man. Hugann loves him but worries that he may be unprepared for the political hurly-burly. Burhul, former owner (significant, hateful): The wealthy merchant and politician who extorted baby Hugann from his parents and had him sent to Tsapis. He doesn't appear to live in Tsapis anymore but his agents are still active there. A younger, less-disciplined Hugann tried to confront him after he reached adulthood and got the shit beaten out of him for his troubles. Hugann's actions against slavery have earned him Burhul's attention and enmity, which is partly why Khanag urged him to leave the city and serve God among the mistwalkers. Reputations Manumissionist (local): Hugann is well-known in Tsapis for his hard rhetoric and direct action against slavery. Affiliations Moss-cloths, 1D (Tonsured) Verdant Dominions, 1D (Vested) Beliefs "God wants me to go forth and pay for my freedom with my own sweat and tears." "Khanag is a fine man and a devout servant of God, but he is too sheltered and soft and requires my support." "Through discipline, effort, and example, I shall forge in myself the hammer that God will use to smash the chains of servitude." Instincts "Always make them think you're just a crippled beggar." "When conflict breaks out, fade into the background and plan my next move." "When fighting, break bones instead of ending lives." Fluff Physical Appearance 5 foot 3. Tan, weathered skin. Bald with a high, domed brow, pointed chin, hooded eyes, broad nose, thick lips, slightly pointed ears, piercing gaze. Wears brown trousers and tunic under a green mantle. Two brass cuffs piercing the top of his right ear. Carries a heavily-used ash staff, used both for walking and combat.. Church Generally called "Moss-cloths", named for the green vestitures worn by their itinerant orders; they worship a monotheistic God envisioned as the incredibly wealthy, benevolent emperor reigning over a great supernatural kingdom, which serves as a model for the real world. The color green represents prosperity and the "Verdant Dominions" over which God rules. Their God is just "God" and there's no general term for the organization itself, but "Verdant Dominions" might be used in a pinch. Good works and tireless service will earn you a more prosperous place in the afterlife. Verdant Dominionists believe in "reverse reincarnation", where inhabitants of the afterlife can, after aeons of diligent labor, be reborn as blessed mortals. As a result, they believe that the particularly talented, magically gifted, or high-born are likely to possess superior souls, resulting in a kind of divine elitism. However, those who are seen as squandering or abusing their gifts are greatly despised. The church considers slavery to be sinful but doesn't actively prosecute its abolition like Hugann and the monks who took him in. Verdant Dominionism is the state religion of a fairly 'distant' nation. This might be known to particularly well-traveled or well-read people, but rank-and-file members like Hugann wouldn't really be aware of it. They would be aware, of course, that there are church authorities higher than them in other regions.